


Beegel and The Flower

by InsanelyWriteful



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bug, Crack, Crack Fic, Dirty Talk, Flower AU, Fluff, I don't know how this thing managed to produce feels, Innuendo, M/M, Nigel dirty talking a flower, Other, Pollen, Suggestive language, What have I done???, XD, bee AU, cursing, flower sperm, flower!Aiden is a tease, insect, like I can't believe I actually did this crack, like super crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/pseuds/InsanelyWriteful
Summary: Beegel has a job he has to do, but that doesn't mean he can't have fun while does it! Collecting that sweet, sweet nectar never felt so good!





	Beegel and The Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This has got to be the craziest thing I've ever written. XD This is so out there and I know it~ But, I loved every second of writing this silly, silly story. 
> 
> Inspired by Ishxallxgood who created the hilarious and epic Beegel (bee!Nigel)~

Beegel was out doing his usual thing. He _bzzz’d_ with excitement, shaking his bumble-butt in the air in a happy dance. _Pollination time._ And, yeah, sure, he was _supposed_ to be out collecting nectar. That was what his job really was. But the perks really made some tedious collection work a muuuch better gig.

 

I mean, who wouldn’t want to fuck a flower?

 

Oh yeaaaah~ Today, he’d be collecting that sweet, sweet nectar and covering himself in so much flower spunk it would fall off of him and make a million more beautiful babies. He was gonna cover the whole damn world in gorgeous red lilies! But none of them were ever gonna hold a candle to _his_ red lily.

 

He scanned the area, instinctively, but routine and experience knew exactly where he needed to go. The flower patch by the hill where the sun hit _just right._ And there was only one flower he wanted. One flower whose nectar tasted better than all the rest. One that made him break from the constant buzz of the hive for just a few moments.

 

Beegel sped over the top, ignoring all the wrong colors and wrong smells as he headed for _the one._ He did a loop-da-loop and let out a whoop when he saw his pretty, pretty flower. Standing proud and tall. A bold slash of red with yellow highlights. Attracting Beegel like some stupid fucking moth to an electric light. Seriously, fucking dumbasses, the lot of ‘em!

 

But that didn’t matter. He had better things to be doing. He grinned, watching the red lily sway gently in the breeze, dancing for him, calling for him, giving him a show. One hell of a mating dance. He swayed back and forth, matching it, smirking when it pulled away from him before coming right back. Fucking tease.

 

As soon as he landed, it opened up to him without hesitation, unloading all that yellow goodness it had saved up. Every bit of it just for him. He buzzed and vibrated, covering himself in the stuff. He rubbed his hands through the pollen, loving the texture, loving his flower, loving his _fucking amazing job._ His antenna got tangled up in the stamens and he gave a full-body shake.

 

“You got antenna, too, huh?” He observed with a bit of awe, having never made that connection before. “A little different, but I guess we’re not _so_ different after all, are we, sweetheart?” He moved his head, wiggling them against the flower’s stamens and laughed out loud when more pollen fell on his head.

 

“Ha! Liked that a lot, didn’t you!” his grin widened, pleased with himself.

 

Beegel grabbed the stamens, giving them a good shake, loving the way pollen danced all around him, knowing he’d be more yellow than black by the end of it. He twisted through the long, thin, delicate pieces, letting his flower hold him. He rubbed his face into the soft, delicate petals, enjoying the way it shivered with his ministrations.

 

“Yeah, baby, I know you like that. You like it when I nuzzle into you~” Beegel dirty-talked, coaxing his flower into giving him more.

 

He tunneled deeper, knowing his flower liked how it felt when his fuzz brushed against it on the inside. The flower bobbed up and down, his weight throwing it off balance. It rocked him, wanting him deeper, wanting him to explore its hidden depths. And he was not going to deny his flower anything!

 

“Yes, beautiful. I’m gonna go deep inside you. So deep you’ll feel me for days. Gonna spew even more pollen for me. A goddamn hive-full, aren’t you, sweetness?” He cooed, wanting it so bad. “Gonna unload all you’ve got. Cuz you don’t need nobody else to spread you around. Nobody to touch you.”

 

His stinger twitched, anger coursing through him at the _idea_ of _anyone_ touching his precious flower. His buzzing changed, getting aggressive, but his nuzzling remained gentle, loving. If he got too worked up he might hurt his flower. And he would _never_ let that happen.

 

“Ain’t nobody treat you like how I treat you. No other bee ever gonna touch you,” he signed into the softness all around him, sucking in perfumed air, feeling calmed by the sweet fragrance. “You wouldn’t let them. You know me by feel alone. You’d close them pretty petals on those beefucks in a second, wouldn’t you, gorgeous?”

 

The red came closer to him and he blinked, confused, before realizing with a big grin that the petals had closed on him. “Ha ha, beautiful! Yeah, that’s the way! Just me~”

 

He _b’zzzed_ contentedly, burying himself as deep as he could. Nectar rose up, dewy, sticky goodness. He licked, moaning at the taste. Nothing could compare. He’d never tasted anything as good as his red lily. He vibrated in happiness, tickling the soft walls as he had his fill. He laid there, cradled and cared for as sweetness spilled over his face, overflowing, providing him nourishment. Everything he could ever need.

 

He breathed in his flower, tasting, smelling, _living_. In the way only it could provide. Life in the hive didn’t do it for him like the spare moments he had cuddled up with his beloved. Everything was so organized, strict, and monotonous there. It wasn’t exciting. All sharp angles, strong walls. Nothing delicate or random about any of it. Nothing out of place at all. Not like the mismatched smattering of yellow decorating his lily. He stroked a hand over the inner lining of the petal, tracing the patterns. Smiling gently at the chaotic scramble of dots scattered across it.

 

No overpoweringly sickening smell of honey that they slaved over for every moment of their lives to produce as fast as possible. His flower smelled soft and sweet yet did so strongly and fiercely. Pride in the scent it produced. Welcoming in its sweetness. All the fierceness of a bee and the freedom to be itself at all times.

 

But . . . with one disadvantage.

 

He sighed sadly, wings and antenna drooping. He couldn’t stay forever. And his flower . . . his flower could never come with him. Rooted in one place for all its life, content with its place in the world. Free to bask in the world, soak up all its glory, but never to see beyond the horizon. Beegel wished he could give his flower more. Give it wings to fly like him. And it give him the continued strength to break free. Together, able to go wherever and _be_ whatever.

 

But that was just a dream.

 

A dream he’d only had thanks to his flower. The chance to think and feel just for himself.

 

To love.

 

He backed out, closing his eyes with a soft chuckle when the stamens wouldn’t unwrap from around him. “I’m sorry, but I have to leave.” He tugged but the stamens didn’t budge. “You have to let go, sweetness.”

 

He tugged again and gently removed himself, watching the stamens sag from around him. He buzzed, giving a nuzzle to spruce them back up, smiling despite his heart breaking at the half-hearted sway. He wiggled his way out, brushing his antenna against the outer edges of those glorious petals in a loving caress. Putting his heart into every touch.

 

When Beegel was outside again, he blew a kiss at his flower. “You see all this pollen, sweetheart?” he asked, gesturing to the golden tinge to his fuzz. “I’m gonna spread this around to every flower I gotta collect nectar from. Gonna help you fuck ‘em all. Fuck ‘em so good that there’ll be nothing but red lilies almost as pretty as you covering everywhere.” He beamed, proud of his task, proud to help his darling.

 

The smile dropped from his face when the red lily drooped, wilting before his eyes, petals hanging sadly. He gasped, rushing forward to bump at his flower, encouraging it to stand tall again.

 

“No, no, gorgeous!” Beegel cried out, worry tinging his tone. “Don’t be sad! None of these other flower-bitches stand a chance against you! And their nectar I gotta collect tastes like shit, too! I drink your nectar for _me._ I come and see you because _I_ want to. And I let you come all over me because I _like it._ I like having a little bit of you clinging to me wherever I go! Everyone smelling it on me, knowing exactly who marked me and made me theirs.”

 

The tightness in his thorax loosened when he saw his flower bob back up into place, swaying all nice and gentle again. Fucking serene. Beautiful.

 

He _b’zzzed_ a happy chirp, swaying to match it once more. “I’ll be back again tomorrow. I promise!”

 

The wind picked up, making the red lily give a shake. Nigel wiggled his butt back at it before taking off with a cheeky grin.

 

He spent the rest of the day, doing his task as instructed. Gathering nectar, spreading pollen. In. Out. Again and again. Back to the structure and less vibrant way of life. He gave a little snarl, same as always, when a flower’s fresh pollen dumped on him, annoyed to have _his_ flower’s pollen contaminated. It wasn’t anything he could help, but it still annoyed him. Soon enough, he had enough nectar stored away and he’d spread his flower around nice and good. So many flower-bitches ready to pop out some new red lilies. And some other whatever flowers but mostly red lilies!

 

He passed over the flower patch, smiling at his flower matching the brilliance of the fading sun, never outdone. He couldn’t resist diving down to do a spin around it, buzzing growing merrily stronger as it swayed to match him. He let out a whoop as he made his way back home, throwing one last glance behind him.

 

_I love you, my flower._

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through, I hope you have a blast. XD I kept red lily!Aiden's movements and interactions vague and natural because I liked the limited nature of him being a flower. It made it an interesting challenge. And has me tempted to think up a whole flower au for the different alternate Hugh characters. *snorts* I already thought up something for Will with the help of my lovely mom(who cracked up big time at this story).


End file.
